Clyde "Cyclops" von Volger
Clyde "Cyclops" von Volger is one of three main party members to start off in LISA the Hopeful. He is a "charger", which has the description of "mess with the one-eyed bull, get the horns." He acts as the tank of the group, who is able to absorb a lot of damage thanks to having the largest health pool of all the characters. He is able to dish out just as much damage, with a focus on being as brutal as he possibly can. Background * Name: Clyde "Cyclops" von Volger * Fighting Art: Embracing the Bull * Past Occupation: Janitor * Likes: Letting out frustrations * Favorite Food: Crème brûlée * Most Hated Thing: Weakness Appearance Clyde "Cyclops" von Volger is a shirtless African-American man of muscular build, having a visible six-pack and defined pectoral muscles, and, as his nickname suggests, possesses only his right eye, as his left one was lost in a mysterious past incident. He wears a dirty red football helmet with blue stripes on it that have artificial horns that resemble an ox's horns attached to them which he uses to enhance his main form of attack, charging people to death. He also wears black sleeves over his arms, which are covered up by red shoulder pads and blue elbow pads. Personality Clyde Von Volger is a hot tempered individual, who can act rude and hostile to anybody, even his friends, he also a irritable individual, as evidence by the rant he goes on against Benny in the sportsdome. Despite all of his flaws, he cares about his friends just as much as they care for each other, and has a great mental endurance, as he is able to fight off the pain of being burned alive to help Benny try and save Lanks. Quotes * "We don't need a peptalk. We need the facts." - First line. * "..." - Various post battle text boxes. * "Fuck This." - When Hart gives the party an ultimatum after the sportsdome event. * "The fights are only gonna get harder... Don't wuss out. We need you." - During sportsdome event. * "We need to find Liam" - After surviving sportsdome attack. Overview Cyclops is a decent party member at first, as he has a far higher defense stat than either of his companions, but he will suffer later in the game due to his lack of decent defense equipment (his best equipment are the Turquoise Pads, dropped by Will Nutter, and the Signed Sports Helmet in the Area 4 Joy Labs.), however, this doesn't mean you should joy him up on the other routes (unless you want to get the unique acessories he drops), because the only other character capable of tanking a hit is Yogurt Masters, and he is exclusive to the Rodriguez Route. The only thing Clyde has over Yogurt Masters is his higher amount of AOE abilities and the variety of restraint-status effects they inflict, as well as his Furious Bull move. Battle Cyclops operates using TP instead of SP. When attacking normally, guarding, or taking damage, he will regenerate TP. He plays using a dial-a-combo system, which Beltboy also utilizes. This makes regaining TP fairly easy, ensuring that he can continue behaving aggressively. Trivia * In previous versions of the game, he utilized SP, just like Beltboy and Lanks. * Clyde, along with Yogurt Masters is around twenty-eight (28) to thirty-six (36) years old. Source * He's resistant to Rough and Loving attacks but very weak to Gentle attacks, reflecting his harsh home life, in which he was never really payed attention to. * When he is burned alive, he gains a significant increase in weakness to fire damage, Oiled Up or not. * To do the Cyclops route, you must select all of the lower options while talking to your friends in the Sportsdome. This cannot be performed alongside a Rodriguez route because Rodriguez and Co. left the Sportsdome early. * Strangely, though he possesses an unburnt mutant overworld sprite, he doesn't have an unburnt mutant battle sprite, leading to him becoming suddenly burnt to a crisp when he's encountered on the Lanks route. * In his overworld burnt sprites, his nipples are gone. Though, in his attacking burnt sprites, they're still intact. * After getting burned alive, his class is changed to Burnt Charger. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Rodriguez's Gang